Patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR) helps people and their caregivers make informed health care decisions, allowing their voices to be heard in assessing the value of healthcare options. PCOR includes comparative effectiveness research (CER), but extends the field and focus to explicit patient involvement throughout research prioritization, conduct and implementation, thus ensuring that the right research questions are asked and the end product is meaningful and useful in practice. It also explicitly recognizes the contribution of a number of types of research, including evidence synthesis, primary data generation, and implementation and dissemination research - all informed directly by the end user of the research. It is, therefore, critical that we train a new generation of young scientists to apply not only the specific methods of PCOR, but to understand the entire system of research as integrated with the patient, physician, family and policy maker perspective. To this end, we must develop a cadre of PCOR investigators who are formally trained in rigorous CER methods and are well versed in best methods for engaging and including stakeholders. This need for a new approach to training is the basis for the rationale and structure of our proposal. The overarching objective of this proposal is to develop a PCOR mentored career development program to train new investigators that demonstrate a commitment to conducting CER as applied to PCOR. The program design reflects four central tenets of clinical investigator training at Vanderbilt-individualized mentored training, protected time, multidisciplinary collaboration, and structured didactic learning complementing practical applications of such learning through conduct of research. The specific aims of the V-POCKET are: 1. Develop a PCOR-mentored career development program for post-doctoral scientists integrating an individualized mentored research project with experiential or didactic learning. 2. Recruit well-qualified Scholars who are dedicated to a career in PCOR using a strategy that encourages and supports persons from backgrounds underrepresented in biomedical research. 3. Utilize and continually improve an integrated core curriculum that prepares Scholars for a career in CER as applied to PCOR by incorporating formal instruction in the methodological standards proposed by the Methodology Committee of PCORI within a framework of sustained stakeholder involvement. 4. Ensure a multidisciplinary and broad perspective by including scholars and faculty with different educational backgrounds and of different racial and ethnic minority groups. 5. Provide an administrative structure that supports the program, gives it cohesion, guides the selection of mentor teams, and oversees the Scholar's career development. 6. Evaluate the success of the program through both process and outcomes; implement continuous quality improvement procedures to enhance the program.